


Change (it does a body good)

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Femslash, Ficlet, Genderswap, Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A mathom. kinda inspired by marythefan's "second sex" which utterly fascinates me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Change (it does a body good)

**Author's Note:**

> A mathom. kinda inspired by marythefan's "second sex" which utterly fascinates me.

They've conversed at some length about this via email, long-distance late night/early morning phone calls; he's even emailed her some anxiously blurry self-portraits from his digital camera. But his stomach still lurches up in an attempt to swallow his heart when he sees her from the car window, and she watches him, squinting against the low western sun, as he walks up to his front door with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Hannah crushes her cigarette out against the brick wall of the porch, quirks up her lip, eyes glancing over him. "I won't lie and say I never wanted a sister," she says, and their breasts press together awkwardly as they embrace.

 

"It could be worse," Hannah muses around a mouthful of pizza. Elijah watches the easy, elegant slouch of her shoulders and the relaxed positioning of her hips and thighs. He's still learning to keep his legs together when he sits. "Wings. it could be wings. A kid in LA has wings."

"A few of them," Elijah inserts, picking at the crust. He has a collection of bookmarked sites in his favourites folder. "And some tails."

"And a few guy-to-girl," Hannah says, and Elijah can't keep a scowl off his face.

"I'm not--"

Hannah raises an eyebrow, glances over his body again.

"My Y chromosome is still intact." It sounds slightly desperate even to him.

"But nothing else is."

"Well, no, but--" It hadn't been a much of a big deal. Compared to wings, gender transformation was something easy enough to deal with. Shire makeup had made an innocent Frodo doll-like, Peter had been somewhat delighted with the new knowledge that virtually all he'd have to do was smear on dirt to create an instant martyr.

"Are you going to show me?" Hannah has crawled forward over the half-open pizza boxes.

"There's nothing to _show_," Elijah protests, drawing his knees up reflexively, and she laughs.

"Don't pull that Freudian shit on me." Her fingers creep up beneath the hem of his skirt, against his thigh.

"Fuck off!" Elijah half-laughs; half-serious, and swats her hand away feebly. "Fucking dyke," he murmurs as she purrs, and he opens his legs a little as her fingers slide up higher.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/14989.html


End file.
